World On Fire
by RadianceInABottle
Summary: When destiny changes and fate gets confused, one girl is stuck in the midst of a new school of witchcraft and wizardry. With only a few little speed bumps along the way. Maurader Era
1. Chapter 1

I was floating. The world seemed hazy, someone's face hovered over me, but it was dim. Voices were muffled, there was screaming, but it all seemed so far away. Blackness started to seep into the corners of my eyes. The noise was softer, I felt like I was falling down...

Two Years, Three Months, and Four Days Before

I really hate the cold. There's something so distant and unforgiving about it, how it nips at you every time you go outside, like it has some kind of vendetta against you and the rest of the human populace. That's why I guess I kept on fidgeting in my father's frigid 'office', his little museum full of precise bookshelves and dead bugs, a place I usually avoid. "Sylvie!" Comes a hiss and a nudge, a sign to be still, from my left. It was my oldest, blondest, with the biggest-napoleon-complex cousin Clara. (Don't get me wrong, she's very nice but y'know... a bit _high strung._) She came with me to a meeting that was supposed to be happening between myself, my father, Clara, and a headmaster to a boarding school that I WILL attend or else I WILL have therapy every day for the rest of my life. However, daddy dearest seemed to be trying out his favourite technique, the delay-and-let-child-stew-in-guilt-and fear, something he has mastered over the years. I strained my ears. He HAD to be coming sometime soon. I mean, enough is enough right? I discreetly checked my watch, Clara gets edgy and strict every time we go to see my father, and movement of any kind makes her snap. It was twenty two minutes after we were supposed to have started. He usually waits around twenty two to twenty four minutes. I guess you could say I've been to several of these little group sessions. Waiting a couple more seconds, and then I hear the tell tale noise of people coming up the hall. See? Like clockwork. The doors opened automatically as my father strolled in, and following closely behind him was an older man, with the longest beard I have seen in my life, striking blue eyes, and wearing the strangest get-up I have ever seen. Oh boy.

"Clara, Aubrey, meet Albus Dumbledore!" My father announced jovially, using the tone he uses when he knows he's sorted away a particularly difficult problem.

"Pleasure," Clara said quickly, standing up and practically lunging her 5'2 stature at Mr. Dumbledore. As I said, she gets excited.

"Oh no, I am certain it is mine." He replied, his eyes sparkling in amusement as he shook her hand.

"Hi." I said, hanging back.

"And you must be Sylvia." He said pleasantly, holding out his hand to me.

"Yeah," I said, shaking his hand abruptly. Kind of bratty, I'm aware, but I'm not looking to be holding hands and singing kumbaya with this guy, he's going to be my principle, someone who will most likely give me detention.

"Sit down, sit down," My father said cheerfully, sitting down himself in his favourite stiff leather chair. Mr. Dumbledore sat next to him, Clara sat across from my dad, and I was stuck sitting across from my new headmaster. This is just peachy.

"So, Sylvia," Mr. Dumbledore started off, "I was made aware that you are not informed about the... special situation about Hogwarts." Oh jeez. I knew the outfit was a sign. "You see," He continued, "We're a magic school, we don't teach geography and math, whatever that is, we teach charms and defense against the dark arts. You do know about magic do you not?" Craaaaap.

"Um, yeah, yeah I do." Better than some, that is. "I can do some spells, but I'm not like... a pro or something."

"Don't worry about that," Mr. Dumbledore said smiling, "I'm sure that won't be a problem after even a few weeks at our school. We originally wished for you to attend when you turned 11, but circumstances, and at the request of your father, we decided we would withhold your acceptance, for any time your father saw fit."

"Right on then..." How does one respond to being told that you're going to a _magic_ school, even after knowing about witches and wizards?

"Excellent. Oh, good gobstoppers, look at the time!" Albus Dumbledore swiftly stood up, leaving me hardly any time to wonder about, good gobstoppers? "I must fly, not literally though of course." Here he paused to laugh at his own joke. "I have a list here, Markus, for her school supplies." Hovering it over to my father's desk, he paused once more and did a funny little half bow to me and Clara. "It was highly enjoyable to make your acquaintance, Clara, Sylvia." And then he was gone. Wizards and their theatrics.

The next week went fast. I was rushed in and out of stores, even when I was trying to slow down to get a good view of all the merchandise. I had been on Diagon Alley once before, but it was briefly, and it being like, the shopping destination for all your wizardly goods, I would've liked to have had a better skulk around. When I told my Aunt Marie this in a moment of defiance, (One of my only concerning her,) She just laughed at my usage of skulk, although abated me by giving me a small locket, one that I had been looking at especially pointedly in the shop windows. And then I was rushed onto a train, which was strange because I was practically the only person there, aside from a lady pushing a trolley cart, and then I HAD to buy something 'cause I was practically her only means of profit if I really was the only one on the train.

After a terrifying experience with a moving chocolate frog candy, (They really expect you to eat something that _squirms_?) I closed my eyes for a minute and then when I opened them, the fog and overcast skies that seemed to be going on for miles were gone, and I could clearly see the rolling hills and clear lakes we were going past at a superman in hyper drive speed. Oh dear. Having movement sickness on this type of vehicle was deadly. Closing my eyes again so I didn't throw up on my new robes, (Robes. I'm seriously wearing ROBES to school) I drifted off again.

Opening my eyes in what seemed like a couple seconds later, I was confused to find myself in complete darkness. Putting my hands in font of my face, I felt smooth wood. I heard clattering of dishes that seemed to be coming from in front of me, and a young boys voice yelling my name playfully. The voice sounded familiar. I wanted to get closer to it, and pushed against the wood. The voice suddenly stopped, harsh breathing replacing it. And thudding footsteps were coming closer. I tried to push harder against the wood, what if the boy was hurt? And then I was jerked awake, the train had stopped. I blinked a couple times. What had happened to the lights? I could see twinkling lights outside the window, presumably a little village or town. Getting up to look into the hall, I hauled myself to my feet. And then foze. I could hear footsteps coming closer. But it couldn't be the same person from my dream, and who's to say he was evil anyways? I mean, I just felt he was. I closed my eyes tightly. The footsteps stopped right outside my door, the door opened, peeking through one eye I saw a tall figured silhouetted, his whole front hidden in shadow. I heard a scream, and I felt myself stumble back, and then....

Ew, did I ever feel icky. My head was throbbing, and my hair was all sweaty and gross against my neck. Reaching my hand over to my nightstand to get a hairband, I was unpleasantly suprised. My nightstand, that had not moved in the 7 years that I have, (Okay, on and off,) inhabited that room, was not there. Finally opening my eyes, I was greeted with the promising sight of grey walls. Swiveling my head slightly so as not to increase the pounding in my ears, I could finally pinpoint my location. In a bed on a stone floor surrounded by more beds, with a large wooden door at the end of a long room. And a nightstand on the other side of the bed. It looked rather clinic-y to tell the truth. And oh, hey! Another person! Practically on the other side of the room, and with his nose burrowed in a book, (I mean really, I didn't think actual people read with their noses physically touching the page,) but another human being nontheless. Over the top of the book I could see light brown hair, slightly tousled, as if he just woke up from a very stiff position on a hospital bed. Which makes sense, considering. "Hello?" I called over. His book lowered a bit so his eyes were showing. His nose was still stuck to the page.

"Oh," he said, his voice muffled by the book, and I leaned over closer to try and hear, "You're awake."

"Yeah, so it would seem." I said cheerfully, "Um, anyways, do you have any idea where we are?" His eyebrows creased together in confusion, but before he could respond three boys came bounding into the room like eager little puppies. Which was kind of halarious because they all looked about 17.

"Why my goodness Moony, in your bed at this hour!" Exclaimed one with bushy dark hair and spectacles slighty askew.

"Yes Moony, did Mme Pomfrey keep you up last night?" The second one grinned, elbowing 'Moony' on the shoulder, who still had his book rather protectively around his face. The third one, shorter than the others and rather rotund with blondish hair looked confused, but started laughing anyways when the first one was practically in stiches at the joke. Oh geeze.

"Hey," said the bushy haired one, "What's with the face mask man? Bare your war wounds with pride." Trying to lift the book from him, Moony/Book man turned his eyes towards me, looking for something to distract the boys. Oh don't you dare. A hand that had formally been clutching a side of the book reached up and poked Bushy in the arm, saying indistinctly, "There's another person in the room you know." He dared. All eyes turned towards me, and I got a better look at goon number two. Dark hair that hung to his chin, tanned, white staight teeth, and pretty attractive in a I-Know-I'm-Hot-Ladies-Come-And-Get-It kind of way.

"Uh. Hi." I said, doing a little half wave.

"Who are you?" Asked Bushy, in more of a curious than a interrogate kind of way.

"Um, Sylvia Thermompolis. Who are you?" Not rude, but understandable in the situation. Very FBI.

"Oooh, I like a girl who's straightforward." The I-know-I'm-Hot one grinned. "I'm Sirius."

"I'm sure," I replied quizically, arching my brow in my patended-uh huh look.

"No, that's my name, cutie," He smirked, making 'Moony' snort. Oh, my bad.

"Anyways," continued Bushy, "I'm James Potter, he's," here he pointed to 'Moony' "Remus Lupin, he's" pointing now to confusion boy, "Peter Pettigrew, and you've been introduced to Sirius Black."

"At your service," Black said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"So," said Pettigrew, who had been fairly quiet through this whole exchange, "You're a new student huh?"

"No shit sherlock," Black interjected, "But what I wanna know is how you got that bump on your head, cat fight? Girl on girl mud wrestling?" Beside him Potter started to snicker. Jerks.

"Uhmm-" I started, but was cut off by a youngish looking woman who came bustling in, rather out of breath. "Potter-Pettigrew-Black!" She said shrilly, her chest heaving, "What have I told you about bothering other students in the infirmirary!"

"Not to do it?" Suggested Potter meekly.

"That is correct Potter! I would reccomend now that you leave Lupin and our new student to recuperate please." As they shuffled out meekly Black turned and gave me a wink. The gall!

I was still fuming when the woman briskly came over to me after seeing to Lupin, still hidden behind his book. "Hello dear." She greeted me pleasantly, "I'm Madam Pomfrey. Now you got quite a large bump on your head, and if you don't mind, I can reduce the swelling, and give you a potion for the amnesia." Amnesia? I guess that kind of explains my 'kidnapping.' Figures I would suspect that someone was holding me ransom when I really just hit my head and forgot.

"Thank you," I said, smiling wanly at her. The little dwarves in my head had upped their tempo, and I eagerly took the potion she gave me, swallowing the greenish fluid as fast as I could. Ew. "Mmm." I said thickly once I swallowed. "It's... very good." "It's not supposed to taste good, Miss. Thermompolis, it's supposed to heal you." Madam Pomfrey said, pulling out a wand (A _wand_?) from inside her pocket and tapping it on my fist sized bump. "There," she stepped back to admire her work, and patted me reassuringly on the shoulder, "Now does Hogwarts ring a bell?"

I scrunched up my face... Hogwarts.... hogwarts.... hmmm, I remember a man in flapping robes and with a long white beard.. a train... more robes.... Oh! A magic boarding school in exchange for not going to therapy for the rest of forever! "Ummm, it all seems to be coming back now." I smiled at her gratefully.

"Good." She smiled back, "Now you should stay in bed for another half hour or so, to not aggravate the bump, and you can then clean up and I will bring you someone to show you around!" Smiling at me once more, she bustled out the doors again, leaving me alone with book boy. Wait, his name was Remus Lupin. I really don't want to call him book boy to his face, considering I already made myself look like an idiot by hitting my head and ending up in the infirmary the day I get there.

Sigh. This is going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

I was so ready to exit this bed. After fifteen minutes of twiddling my thumbs, (Literally. I was ACTUALLY twiddling my thumbs,) I had the bright descision to attempt to make conversation with the Lupin guy, which went along pretty much like this;

Me: So, you like books huh?

Him: So it would seem.

Me: Hmm. I actually can read too. I mean, I enjoy reading. Books.

Him: That's nice.

And then an uncomfortable silence ensued. I am the master of lame. Fear me and my social awkwardness.

Luckily the next thirteen minutes and a half went faster, as I amused myself by composing a not too thrilled letter to my dad in my head, also due to the fact that Madam Pomfrey was a few minutes early. I was led to a room where I could take a shower and clean myself off, an oppurtunity that I took eagerly. (Especially since they managed to find my toiletry bag.) As I got out I took a good look at myself in a mirror, but I was faced with the same hazel eyes, straight teeth, (I'm very proud of my teeth, I didn't even need braces,) rather large mouth, and longish chesnut hair. Apparently, contrary to my rather childish belief, going to a school for witches and wizards doesn't drastically alter your appearance. Shucks.

Pulling myself from my reflection after brushing my teeth and applying a coat of honey-vanilla lip balm, I quickly got dressed in my robes again, which the nurse had so thoughtfully 'Scourgify'-d for me. Pushing the heavy door open, I hurridly walked out, and ran bang on into a tall willowy red head. Figures.

"Omigosh! I'm so sorry, apparently I'm a total klutz." I said, helping her collect her books back into her bag.

"No worries." She laughed. "I'm Lily by the way, you must be Sylvia. I'm supposed to be showing you around the school, introducing you to people, new school stuff."

"Awesome. I already made the accquaintance of ummm... four boys? Lupin, Potter, Pettigrew and Black. It was definitely... interesting." I joked, slinging my bag of toiletries over my shoulder.

"Were they harassing you?" Her face quickly lost it's smile, and her green eyes turned serious. "Oh no!" I quickly reassured her, "I have seen _much_ worse." Almost immediately her face relaxed, and I could see she was trying to mask her relief.

As she led me around the school, we joked around easily. As it turns out the school is actually much less scary then it was at night. Or I'm just a total wuss.

"So... you saw Dumbledore, fell, and hit your head?" Lily asked, after I related the story of how I ended up in the infirmary on my first day of school.

"Yeah." I said glumly, gingerly feeling my barely-there bump. "You can laugh if you want."

"Oh no!" Lily exclaimed, biting the sides of her cheeks. "That would be cruel."

"Don't go holding back on my account. I think I even screamed." I snorted, " That's a real good way to say hi to your new principal. I probably looked like a total wierdo. "

"I'm sure... you..." Lily was now giggling uncontrollably, holding her sides and doubled up.

"Well at least you tried..." And now I was laughing. Great. We were both leaning up against the wall, literally guffawing when students started streaming into the halls, giving us strange looks as they passed.

"Lily! There you are!" A girl with curly brown-with-golden-highlighted-hair called, as she attempted to move through the throng of students.

"Ellie!" Lily said, still slightly out of breath, and pulled Ellie put of the milling students so she was standing beside us. "This is Sylvia Thermompolis."

"Hi," I said, giving a half wave.

"Oh! Hi. I um, I didn't see you there." Ellie said, looking down shyly.

"No problem" I smiled at her. "So Ellie," Lily said mischieviously, "You totally missed the story of Sylvia's misadventures at her first day of Hogwarts."

Soon we were all laughing again. At least my woeful tale of humiliation was a good conversation starter.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Sorry that the chapter is so short, I wanted to get it out quickly but the next one will be longer, I promise!

________

Lily, Ellie and I had circled the school, them pointing out all the places of interest, (Including the moving staircases, which I tried very hard to be blase about,) when a stern looking woman with dark brown hair done in a tight bun stopped us. "That is fine girls, Dumbledore needs to see her now." She said crisply to them, while turning to me.

"Miss Thermompolis?" She asked me, obviously already knowing the answer as she took my arm and started to walk me towards a different corridor. I looked around helplessly and waved goodbye to Lily and Ellie, and then turned back to her, slightly grumpy that she had interrupted my friend-making-process.

"Yes, in fact," I told her, "That is my name. And since you seem to be the one who is going to frog-march me everywhere, may I inquire after yours? You see I enjoy bonding. Like I was doing. Just then."

"Yes Miss Thermompolis, but you will have time later for your bonding. I am Professor McGonagall, and I expect that I will not have to frog-march you anywhere, as you will be the perfect example of a role model student. Do I make myself clear?"

Turning her head only slightly so she could look at my intently out of the top of her square glasses, I nodded meekly. "Good." She replied, and halted in front of a large statue of a gargoyle. "Peppermint pie." She said to it, and I watched with my mouth hanging open as it sprang aside revealing a winding staircase. "After you," Professor McGonagall said, gesturing to the staircase.

"Um, thank you," I said, snapping my mouth closed as I began my ascent up the stairs, and was suprised to feel them go up with me, like an escalator. It was not very long before we were at the top of the stairs, and in front of a gleaming oak door. "Should I knock?"

Professor McGonagall nodded, but before I could even touch the shining knocker, the door silently swung open, unveiling a bright, large room, with airy windows and paintings of what I assumed to be former head masters. Professor Dumbledore was sitting at a broad desk, his spectacles perched on top of his long nose.

He looked up as we walked in, and with a large smile greeted us with a cheery "Welcome! Thank you, Minerva, for bringing Miss Thermompolis up for me. I assume you will aid me in the sorting process and class arrangements."

"Of course Albus." Professor McGonagall said briskly, sitting in one the guest chairs as I slipped in the other.

"So, what's this sorting business?" I asked cautiously.

"We are going to sort you into one of three Houses, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff. You will stay in the dormitories of the house you are sorted into, and will go to class with them as well." Professor McGonagall clarified, while Professor Dumbledore watched with the same little twinkle in his eyes. "This," She said as she held up a old worn hat that had been on Professor Dumbledore's desk, "is the sorting hat. When I put it on your head, you will be sorted. Are you prepared?"

Am I prepared? "Sure. Yes. That is, definitely." I said nervously, as she placed it upon my head.

It nestled there, and then a whispery voice said, "Curious. What an interesting mind you have. You will be difficult to place won't you?"

It then went quiet, and seemed like I waited there for a half hour, and even after the fifteen-minute-point Dumbledore had a look of perplexion upon his face. Finally however, the hat rustled and shouted "GRYFFINDORRRRRR!" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows but looked pleased as Professor McGonagall plucked the hat from my head and sat it down again upon the desk.

"So uh, what does that mean? Gryffindor?" I asked. "And is there hazing? Because I have expirienced it before, and I don't even wanna know what kind of funky fluid they'll try and make you drink in a magic school."

"I am unsure of this hazing of which you speak, but I am fairly certain the students will not make you drink anything... 'funky'." Dumbledore smiled, then took off his glasses and rubbed his temples, looking serious again. "However, being in Gryfindor does require courage. Which you may have to require in the next few months." Uh oh. _That_ sounded ominous. "You are, of course, familiar with the prophecy surrounding you are you not?"  
Prophecy? What?

"By the look on her face, I would assume no Albus." Professor McGonagall sighed, and folded her hands on her lap. "Miss Thermompolis, there is a prophecy stating that you will bring an uprise, become immensely powerful, and either bring the destruction or the salvation of muggle-kind and wizard-kind alike as we know it."

Again, I say : _WHAT?_


	4. Chapter 4

I just stared at them for a couple seconds, both looking gravely at me through their glasses. "Um..." I began, "I mean this with all due respect, I mean I'm sure wizards and witches of your caliber do this alllll the time, but you've made a mistake. I am definitely not the chick you want the furture of... what was the phrase you used? Oh right, 'wizard-kind and muggle-kind alike' to rest upon. There's probably some Xena-Warrior-Princess lady out there right now thinking, "Hey, I bet there is some kind of mix-up and I am actually part of a prophecy to save the world." I am _positive_ she is much better equiped to handle this situation. I bet she even has huge muscles, those things would really come in handy, what with the-"

"Miss Thermompolis." Professor McGonagall interrupted. "We are very certain you are the girl we are talking about. Now, about your schedule. We have tutors for you on this sheet. Miss Evans, who you were previously accquainted with, will help you with charms, Mr. Snape with potions, Mr. Lupin with defense against the dark arts, and Mr. Faria for transfiguration. We are confident that for the rest of your courses however you will be able to suitably continue on your own. As well, due to your special circumstances, we will put you in with the seventh years, most of whom are seventeen, a year older than you I believe?"

"Yes, but back to my 'special circumstances'. I really think that is what we should focus on. For example, problems like; How exactly am I going to save the world?" I asked, panic making my hands sweaty and gross.

"We will walk that road when we get to it." Dumbledore smiled serenely, "But now, I think, you should be going to supper and meeting your new classmates. Will you be able to find your way to the great hall?"

I nodded mutely, and was still deep in thought (about how I was going to break out of here because of their obvious craziness) as I walked back down the stairs, through some hallways, down two flights of stairs, and finally ended up in front of the doors leading to the great hall. Okay, so... snakes for Slytherin, ravens for Ravenclaw, badgers for Hufflepuff and lions for Gryffindor. Steeling myself, I closed my eyes and counted to five. One... two... three... four... five.... and now! Pushing one of the doors open, I slipped in with my eyes still screwed shut. Opening one very carefully, I found myself very much not prepared for the sight I saw. And very eager to go back out. (Why, I ask again, am I the one to save the world? I can't even face my future classmates.)

There were four long tables, with students eating on each side, and the you could see the sky through the ceiling. But where was the Gryffindor table? Scanning through the crowds of students I breathed a very audible sigh of relief when I saw familiar manes of long wavy red hair, and curly blondish-brown hair. Power walking through the tables I quickly made my way over to where they were sitting. "Hey!" I said brightly as they both turned and smiled at me.

"Sylvia! You're Gryffindor!" Lily beamed, scooching over on the bench to make room for me.

"Yeah," Ellie grinned shyly, "We were beginning to have the impression that you were hunkering down and building a settlement there with ol' Dumbledore. Why'd it take so long though?"

"Ah you know." I said as I ladeled some broccoli and meatloaf onto my plate. "New school stuff. Tutors, classes, telling me that I'm going to save the world."

"Wait, saving the world?" Lily asked, a look of perplexion on her face.

"Yeah, do they tell that to all the girls? Because that seems like a used line to me."

"No," Ellie said, looking just as confused as Lily. "Although, you know, I do make a fabulous side-kick."

"Haha thanks." I laughed, "I was kinda hoping for Bobo the one-eyed-dog, but he's booked out, and anyways, I'm sure you'd look great in spandex."

"Oh you just know how to make a girl blush." Ellie said, fanning herself with one hand.

"Now now girls." Lily said primly. "Behave yourselves. This is a very civilized scho- eek!" Lily squeaked, after having her sides squeezed by a tall blonde guy with an impish smile on his face.

"Matthias Carlton Arden!" Ellie scolded. "For shame. Think of the first impression you're making!"

"All the ladies have a good impression of me," He winked as he slid in beside me. "As long as they don't projectile vomit on me, I'd say I was doing brilliantly." He then turned to me, and draping an arm over my shoulder and taking one of my hands in his, "Matthias Arden at your service."

"Sylvia Thermompolis." I smiled at him, and shook his hand.

"Well Arden. Preying on the new girl I see. Trying to wiggle in there before she gets to know you huh?" A girl from behind us with long dark brown smirked, quirking one of her prefect eyebrows.

"Cynthia Crawford everyone!" Matthias announced grandly. "You look great Cynthia, they must have great light over there on the street corner."

Looking calm and collected she was about to reply, however the familiar voice of Sirius Black stopped her. It appears I am rather popular today. "Come on now Arden you know that's not true." Cynthia smiled at him as he grinned at her. "Cynthia is much classier than that. I hear she even gets paid now." Cynthia stopped smiling and looked indiginant, placing a hand on her petite hip.

"Black, Matt, lay off Cynthia please." Lily intervened. Sirius just smiled dazzlingly at her before moving down the table to sit with Pettigew and Potter, the latter of whom was gazing over at Lily with an odd expression on his face, and with a huff Cynthia flounced off.

"That," Ellie said to me, "Was the phenomenon known as Cynthia. She's in Ravenclaw, Merlin knows why."

"I think you guys are just tough on her." Lily said, but still looked slightly amused.

We spent fifteen more minutes in the Great Hall, with Matt, Ellie, and Lily pointing out people in our classes and the girls in our dormitory, when we finally got tired and started to walk towards the Gryffindor common room. We had to walk up a few staircases, down a few hallways, and finally we stopped in front of a portrait of a rather large lady in pink.

"Password?" She asked, and looked at me with some interest.

"Roaring Rabbits." Lily whispered, and the portrait swung open, revealing a round passageway. Stepping through, I found myself in a cosy room with squishy chairs and a fireplace, that had a fire crackling away.

We waved goodbye to Matt as we walked up another flight of stairs and into our dormitory. I sighed with relief when I saw that all my stuff was there in a large trunk, and changed into my pyjamas and brushed my teeth quickly. Burrowing under the blankets I said goodnight to Lily and Ellie and the other girls in my dormitory, and sleepily stared out the window beside me. It had a wonderful view, showing off the vastness of the sky and the twinkling little stars. Looking down at the grounds, I thought I saw a flash of white, but when I looked harder it was gone.

It seems the crazy-school is rubbing off on me.


	5. Chapter 5

And finally the story begins to start!  
----------------------------------------------

If I told you things I did before  
Told you how I used to be  
Would you go along with someone like me  
If you knew my story word for word  
Had all of my history  
Would you go along with someone like me?  
-Young Folks, Peter Bjorn and John

The school day went fast, I pretty much followed Lily to all the classes, (We have the same ones, thank gosh,) in a daze. Potions seemed to go well, as I did not blow anything up, (as I somehow managed to do in charms,) and I incredibly enough almost looked like I knew what I was doing in care for magical creatures. After my final class was finally done, (Mr. Binns drones as if it is his sole life goal to make you fall asleep,) I set off to look for the library and my first tutor for the next year every Tuesday, Severus only took me fifteen minutes to find the elusive library, and as I stepped through the doors I scanned the room for my new tutor. When I mentioned his name to Lily, she flushed and described him shortly as 'tall, lanky, dark hair, hooked nose, sallow, and vile.' Sounds like fun.

S.S. didn't appear to be in the front of the library, so I went to the back. (Which also happened to be safe from the glaring stare of the librarian, who looked at you as if you personally shredded her only copy of "Wyverns in Flight, The Collectors Edition.") Glancing over the heads bowed over their books, I finally found one with dark hair and a hooked nose. Weaving through the tables, I plopped into the chair next to him. He didn't look up. "Um, hi, Severus Snape?" I said cautiously, and smiled brightly at him when his eyes flitted up from his book.

"Oh, it's you." He said somewhat sourly, and closed the book with a bang. "To clear things up, I will tutor you, but I will not like it. I will teach you what I need to, but I will not do your homework for you, nor will we speak outside of these sessions. That means you can stop smiling at me."

"No, it's alright." I said chirpily, widening my smile a la cheshire cat. "I think it makes you nervous." Glaring at me from under his long dark bangs covering most of his eyes, he pulled a large tome from a nearby bookshelf and let it thud down upon the table, causing dust to rise from it's cover.

Snape flipped through the pages quickly, and stopped on one I couldn't see. "Now," He started, a smug smile spreading accross his face, "What are all the uses of wolfsbane, where did it originate, and what herb reduces its effects?" Evil _evil_ person.

I had managed to skip out on the last five to ten minutes of our 'session' by calling out loudly, "Why Snape, I don't think you can do that to the books!" And rushed out as an indignant ---- mobbed him for the safety of her books. He brought it all down upon himself. Whistling as I strode down the hallway, I thought happy thoughts. Torturing Snape, saving the world and getting it over with, and banana splits. With strawberry _and_ vanilla ice cream, and crumbled up warm brownie on the top to meld with the chocolate sauce. And then mash it alllll in Snapes hair. I smiled broadly at the lady in pink as I whispered the password, and nearly waltzed right past Matt and Ellie in the common room.

"Sylvia!" Ellie stopped me, and pulled me onto the couch with her. "How was your session?"

"Yeah," Matt continued, "Did the glorious Snape try to drug you and take a sample of your saliva, hair and brain matter? We hear he does that to his young, helpless victims."

"The session was okay, and negative on the latter, although he was trying pretty hard to make my brain drain out my nose," I replied, "But no, he wasn't that bad, although I was entertaining what the best method of torture would be just when I walked in."

"Ah, so _that's_ what that dreamy smile was all about." Matt said knowingly, tapping the side of his head. Ellie watched us, her brow wrinkled.

"I don't know..." She said slowly, "I was in a conversation with him once over potions, and he seemed like a pretty nice guy. I think he's just been through a lot."

"I promise I will be easy on him," I smiled at her, then looked around. "Hey, where's Lily?"

"Headgirl and boy meeting." Matt informed me, "Or out terrorizing naughty first-years."

"I don't think I could ever do that," Ellie said, shivering. "I have enough problems talking with boys my own age, but little kids can be _monsters_."  
"Hey, you can talk to me!" Matt exclaimed, sitting up from the slouch he was in his plush chair.

"Yes, but you're different from other boys," Ellie explained, "You're like an old pillow that's kinda worn down and you sometimes drool on but ONLY if you're dreaming of coconut pie, while with other boys I'm basically 'Ah, Hmm, Umm, Oh.' And avoid eye-contact. Then they leave."

"I always pick out the bad apples. Not even bad apples, but bad oranges who pretend to be bad apples so they can infiltrate the bad apple government and overthrow it for their bad-orange-leader." I sigh, trying not to remember the disaster that was my last relationship.

"And girls think I'm a lazy, drool-caked, joke-cracking buffoon, and on that happy note, I'm off to beddie-bye. Nighty-night!" Matt said, getting up and stretching.

"Night!" We both called as he plodded up the stairs. "We should probably get to bed too," Ellie yawned, and I nodded, and helped pull her up as we stumbled into bed, both of our heads full of our problems.

The next morning I was barely awake again, and blindly moved through most of my classes, until Defense Against the Dark Arts. I had fell into my seat, and was only half listening as I opened my book to the page the teacher instucted, but was jerked to attention by the title. Vampires in The Modern Wizarding World. Oh no.

Through the first half I could contain myself, and gripped the edge of my desk so hard that my knuckles turned white and Lily turned to give me a concerned look. However, it was during the last part of the lesson where I had to leave. The girl in front of me had started talking about how she thought vampires were to be pitied, romantic even. I found myself growing a little queasy.

I somehow found myself outside, by the lake, in the rain. Which perfectly suited my mood. Burying my now wet head in my hands, I sighed. Of course they had to bring up the one thing I was trying to forget. It wasn't even that bad, someone stronger or smarter could've handled it. Someone not like me. (To hell with it, melodrama suits the weather.) I raised my face upwards to the grey sky so that the rain could wash my face, which felt flushed. Dragging myself from the ground, feeling like a drowned rat, I headed back towards the common rooms. There's no time like the present. After somehow successfully pulling myself up the last step to the girls dormitory, I collapsed in a soggy pile next to Ellie on Lily's bed.

Before the could say anything, I started to talk. "Just so this doesn't become one of those high-school-after-school specials where the new girl keeps a secret from others and it's finally revealed and they're all indignant and such, there's something I should tell you."


End file.
